The project
by Destroyeron
Summary: Story of Starrider's life.


THE PROJECT  
  
He was the one no one knew about. He was the one no one cared about. He worked for the Terran Republic, and only he and one other person knew that. He was an infiltrator; designed from birth to kill, deceive and be undetected. He name was Starrider. This is his story.  
  
He was born in the Terran Republic Sanctuary. His mother was an intelligence collector, stealth as normal people called them. His father, Sputty was a commanding officer. They were both highly respected members of the Dragonwolves outfit. His mother, at an early age, taught him how to be silent when walking and running. Sputty soon after taught him how to fire a gun; teaching him the correct grin to allow precise aiming and how to reload quickly. Starrider had his first gun at age 5. It was a Terran Republic Repeater that had a special switch that would allow it to shoot small undamaging pellets, but the gun could easily be switched back to the real thing. Starrider's marksmanship was amazing for a five year old. Everyone in Clan Draconus Lupus acted as if they were his parents, and Starrider spent most of his early years at the Terran Republic Sanctuary, where CDL returned after battles.  
  
When Starrider was eight years old Sputty decided to take him to the Training Room. Starrider was very excited and ran after his father eagerly as they headed for the Training Room. "Pick one son," Sputty said as they entered the massive Training Room and motioned to the simulators. Starrider ran to the closest one and hopped into the pilot seat. Sputty laughed at his eagerness and then closed the simulator door, emerging Starrider in darkness. The simulators lights flicked on and light flooded the simulator cockpit. Starrider immediately knew he was in the pilot seat of a Marauder, the Terran Republic's heavy buggy. Sputty had showed Starrider all the vehicles, and how to work most of them. Then the rest of the simulation came to life, and suddenly Starrider was emerged in a bright, snow-covered mountain. In dark red letters the words "get to the tech plant" emerged in front of Starrider. Then the simulation proceeded to explain how to shift, and to use the gas, but Starrider was already barreling down the road towards the tech plant. Suddenly a New Conglomerate soldier in Standard Armour emerged from the woods about 2 miles down the road. The simulation then began how the driver can use the gun to fire upon enemy units, and that the driver may be able to run over the opposition.  
  
Starrider listened to the simulation then jammed on the gas; at about 500 yards the enemy soldier began shooting at Starrider. Starrider ducked as bullets bounced into and off the Marauder's armour. Starrider had the pedal to the medal and was barely able to keep control of the Marauder, and then suddenly there was a crash as the soldier smashed into the front of the Marauder. The soldier's chest was indented and there was blood all over the Marauder. Starrider's stomach churned a little bit, but nothing more happened. He swerved to the right to turn into the tech plant and the body flew off the buggy, Starrider not paying it any attention. "Mission Complete" came up in dark red letters, and the light went off and the simulation door opened.  
  
Starrider hopped out of the simulation chamber and was immediately rewarded by Sputty with a few pats on the back. "Great job!" Sputty said pulling his son close as he ripper off the paper from the simulation explaining Starrider's score. Sputty looked over the paper and handed it to Starrider, "You did above average!" Starrider looked at the paper and didn't exactly understand all the statistics, but knew he did well. "Let's do another one!" he exclaimed, giving his father "if I don't get it I'll cry" face. Sputty laughed and said, "Alright, you can stay here as long as you want, I'll be back in say, an hour?" Starrider nodded and bounded away towards the next simulation down the line.  
  
Sputty walked out of the Training Area just as Starrider began to fly a Reaver over a desert filled wasteland.  
  
After about an hour Sputty walked into the Training Room, and at the far end, saw the Basilisk Simulation going absolutely haywire. Sputty raised a curious eyebrow as the simulation suddenly went still and returned to its default position. The door opened and out fell Starrider. He stood up, wobbled for a bit, and fell down flat on his face. He sat up and leaned against a nearby pillar. Sputty walked over to Starrider laughing and said, "That the new skydiving basilisk simulator?" Starrider rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I don't think I like Basilisks Dad." Sputty laughed and lifted his son up and into the air. Suddenly Sputty's arms grew weak and dropped Starrider to the floor, and then Sputty fell to his side. "Dad?" Starrider said cautiously as he crawled to his father. He pushed on his Dads arm, but nothing moved except as it fell off Sputty's side. Starrider's eyes went wide with terror and he leapt onto of his father, only to notice a Terran Republic Chainblade in the back of his father's upper torso. It was right through the spine. Starrider was balling in tears. As he laid his head down on his fathers shoulder he noticed something jogging out of the Training Room. It was a stealth. Then the stealth disappeared around the corner.  
  
After another 30 seconds of weeping over his father and crying out his name three Terran Republic soldiers ran into the Training Room and saw Starrider and Sputty. "What happened?" asked the soldier in front. Starrider looked at the soldier in absolute amazement and screamed, "What the hell do you think happened?! He died!" The soldier called for medics and the soldiers tried to comfort Starrider, but it was no use. Two medics ran in and quickly checked for vital signs on Sputty, there were none. They shook their heads and reported the death to the med lab. After another 5 minutes of crying, and being told everything was going to be ok Starrider finally slightly let up on the crying. The soldiers lifted him up, and the medics took Sputty away on a stretcher. Starrider clung to one of the soldiers who held him closely. "My names Cablekid, where is your dorm?" he asked Starrider, and he told him, "I'll walk you home. Is your mother there?" Starrider shook his head, but at that moment his mother ran through the doorway, so fast she had to be using the surge implant. Starrider and his mother embraced and sniffled over the loss of Sputty. Starrider's mother kept assuring him that everything would be ok.  
  
After what seemed forever, Starrider and his mother finally made it back to their rooms. Tears were still swelled in their eyes as they entered the room and sat down on the bed, Starrider's mother hugging Starrider closely. Then came a knock at the door and a Terran Republic social worker came in. "Hello, I'm a social worker. I've been sent down here to help you two in your current situation.  
  
"My name is Squeeky," said the social worker. Starrider and Starrider's mother both nodded, sitting on the bed, still holding each other. "Now before I begin I have to ask you some questions," Squeeky said, suddenly becoming serious, "Do you know anyone who would harm Mr. Sputty?" Starrider's mother suddenly stood up, "We're in a damn war here! What do you think?" Squeeky sat still and nodded in agreement, "what I meant is anyone on our side." Starrider's mother sat back down and shook her head, "No, I don't." Squeeky scribbled a note on his notepad, and then looked up and asked, "Do you have an personal enemies?" Starrider's mother shook her head again. Squeeky nodded in acknowledgement and scribbled another note on his pad. "Now are there any questions you have for me?" Squeeky looked at Starrider and Starrider's mother expectantly. "Who was the stealth in the Training Room?" Starrider asked quietly. "I'm sorry?" Squeeky asked, eyebrow raised. "I saw a stealth run out of the Training Room when Dad died," Starrider said softly. Squeeky immediately scribbled down on his pad then stood up, "Thank you, I have to go report this." With a Salute to Starrider's mother Squeeky was out the door, sprinting down the hallway...  
  
It has been one month since Squeeky left Starrider and his mother in their room. Still, the killer has yet to be found, and Starrider begins to learn the feeling of anger... "Why can't the find whoever killed him?" Starrider erupted out of frustration as his mother looked at him. "I don't know honey," his mother replied and they embraced with tears. "I miss him too," she said. Then came a knock at the door and a Terran Republic soldier came in, of the same rank as Sputty was. It was Cyber. "Cyber?" she asked. Cyber took off his helmet as a sign of respect, and nodded. "Come in," she motioned. Cyber stepped in and closed the door behind him. You sense something was uneasy about him. "Cyber are you all right?" she motioned for Cyber to sit down. Cyber sat down and placed hit helmet on his lap. "I don't think Starrider would appreciate to hear this," he whispered to her. She motioned and Starrider went into the next room, but then crept back in and his behind the couch where he could listen without being seen.  
  
"I probably should have told you sooner..." Cyber started, and Starrider's mother listened intently, "Before Sputty...left us, he told me that he had suspicions of someone being leaking information to the New Conglomerate." Starrider's mothers gaze drifted from reality then she said, "Why didn't he tell me?" "He didn't want to worry you," Cyber answered, "He also wasn't exactly sure because the person he suspected was a high ranking official." "Who?" Starrider's mother asked softly. Cyber looked at her and then his gaze drifted into thought. "Hamma," he finally answered creakily. Starrider's mother face fell grim. "You're joking?" she asked queasily. Cyber shook his head.  
  
Starrider's mother sat down on the couch and put her hand to her forehead, "It can't be." Cyber continued, "I think Sputty was killed because Hamma heard of his suspicions." "But," She tried to continue, before a knock came at the door, "come in." The door swung open, and Hamma entered and closed the door behind him, hands behind his back. "Hello Cyber, Hello Mrs. Sputty. I assume that Cyber was informing you of your husband's suspicions of me?" he said coldly. She very slowly nodded her head. "Well, I've come here to tell you that, frankly there all true," then Hamma's hand behind come to the front, wielding a repeater. "I'm terribly sorry I have to do this," Hamma continued, and he shot Cyber in the head, and then pointed the gun at her. Cyber fell to the floor in a slump, blood oozing from the hole in his temple. Starrider watched from behind the couch in fear, his body went stiff and cold. His mind told him to run, but his legs remained. Starrider's mother stood up before Hamma, "You can't!" she screamed. "Oh, but I already have," Hamma replied with a devilish grin, and fired the Repeater again into her forehead. Starrider's mother stood for a second, as if held up by a magical force, and then with another bullet from the Repeater she fell to the couch. Starrider wanted to run to his mother, but still his legs remained stiff and refused to move. His body was frozen in terror; half that Hamma might see him, the other half that his mother was gone forever. Hamma quickly placed the Repeater in its holster, and then turned on his radio. "Med Lab! I've found two dead! Send Medics to my location! Hamma out," he said into the radio, then turned and walked out the door to wait for the medics.  
  
Starrider, snapping back into a moveable state stood up, and quietly ran to his room and put on his infiltration suit, then grabbed his Repeater. He remembered his parents telling him that if anything should happen to them, to keep a cool head, and that he would be taken care of. By now, Starrider knew "taken care of" meant being sent to an orphanage. It was one of his worst nightmares, and the thoughts haunted him as he activated his infiltration suit. He wanted to lunge at Hamma and shoot him, but he knew that he would easily be made short work of. He stared angrily at Hamma as he slipped out of the door and proceeded to walk slowly towards the last two people he knew he could trust; his friends Destroyeron and michaelsuave.  
  
They were all about the same age and were great friends. Michaelsuave was a bit of a nutcase, and he dreamed of piloting Prowlers. He enjoyed explosives and wanted to gun on the baddest ass tank on the planet. He was a nice guy even if he is somewhat wacky on first impression, but he made a great friend once you got to know him. Destroyeron, on the other hand was a bit...cold. Love only crept out of his body to his parents and very, very close friends. He was an all out run and gun killing machine. His father gave him his first gun when he was five, and he shot a fellow CDL member in the butt the first day he got it. He said it was exactly where he was aiming. He loved his parents, but from an early age didn't get along very well with them, and wanted to get away.  
  
Starrider thought of his friends, and what they might do or where they might go. He walked into Destroyeron's dorm first, as if was fairly close to his. As he opened the door, he saw Destroyeron sitting on his bed, reading a survival book. Destroyeron peeked up from his reading and saw the door close. He grabbed a Repeater from his bedside, aimed it at the door, and fired. He bullet mad a loud thumping noise as it crescendo into the door. Starrider, anticipating this movement was already knelt down, and he flipped off his infiltration suit. Destroyeron saw Starrider and put the repeater down with a, "one day your going to do that, be too slow to duck and I'm gonna end up killing you." "I know," Starrider said laughingly, so why don't you stop doing it?" Destroyeron shrugged, "so what yah doing?" "Hamma killed my parents," Starrider replied, the tears slowly reforming on his eyes. Destroyeron looked at Starrider then started laughing his ass off.  
  
Starrider stood there in disbelief then walked over to Destroyeron and smacked him. "Ouch!" Destroyeron exclaimed, "Oh your serious aren't you?" Starrider stared at Destroyeron, not needing words to explain himself. "Oh shit...," he responded in disbelief. "Are you sure it was him?" Destroyeron asked again. "I was there you idiot," Starrider snapped. Destroyeron there, on his bed, realizing what was at stake, "He has-" Suddenly a knock came at the door. Starrider stepped back to the wall and activated his infiltration suit. Then the door opened and Hamma and two other Terran Republic soldiers stepped in. Destroyeron stood up and saluted. "At ease," Hamma said with a wave of his hand, and Destroyeron stood loosely. "You are friends with Starrider correct?" Hamma asked. Destroyeron nodded, "yes, Sir." "Do you know here he is?" Hamma asked listening closely. With a slight pause Destroyeron replied, "No, Sir." "Are you sure?" Hamma asked for the last time. Destroyeron nodded his head, "Yes, I have not seen him today, sir." Hamma nodded, saluted, and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Starrider reappeared behind Destroyeron. "Why do I get the feeling he didn't want to promote you?" Destroyeron asked calmly. "You and me both," Starrider acknowledged, "We have to get out of here." Destroyeron's cold face suddenly emerged with big grin, "You mean leave?" Starrider nodded. "Great! Let's get mike and go!" Starrider wished silently to himself he had Destroyeron's enthusiasm. Perhaps there was an advantage to having a very loose relationship with ones parents. "Did you get that Marauder Certification yet?" Starrider asked Destroyeron. Destroyeron grinned, indicating yes. "Your gonna have to wear an infiltration suit," Starrider said. "Fine," Destroyeron muttered, and he withdrew his Infiltration suit from his draw. Starrider turned around ask Destroyeron changed. The shuffling of clothes could be heard and then a zipper. "Great lets go," Destroyeron said as he grabbed his Repeater, activated his infiltration suit, and opened the door. Starrider activated his infiltration suit and followed Destroyeron, closing the door on the way. They headed down the hallway towards Michaelsuave's dorm. They opened the door and stepped in to see michaelsuave sleeping on his bed. They closed the door and disabled their infiltration suits.  
  
"How much you wanna bet he was up all night studying for that Prowler cert?" Destroyeron said. "Probably," Starrider agreed. Michaelsuave rolled over in his bed, and Destroyeron walked over and threw him off it. He fell to the floor with a thud, then his arms reached up, rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Destroyeron staring down at him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked. "To wake you up," Destroyeron said. "A gentle push next time will suffice thank you," michaelsuave said, sitting up. "Did you get the cert?" Starrider asked. Michaelsuave eyes lit up as it came back to him, "Yeah! I did!" he said very energetically. "Great, now get your stuff, we're leaving," Destroyeron ordered him.  
  
Michaelsuave slowly got his clothes and equipment together, and like the other two activated his infiltration suit. They all nodded to each other and followed Starrider out the door and down the hallway, trying to be very quite. As they rounded the corner the saw the entrance for the Vehicle pad. "You two get vehicles, I'll go get as much ammo as I can carry, but we'll get more after the vehicles spawn," Starrider explained and sneaked around the corner towards the ammunitions room. "You get the Prowler, I'm gonna grab a Marauder and some Wraiths," Destroyeron said to Michaelsuave. "Wraiths? Were you gonna put them?" he asked. Destroyeron shrugged, "we can shove em somewhere." Destroyeron ordered a Marauder and three Wraiths, then Michaelsuave ordered his Prowler, and in a few minutes, they came up. Michaelsuave hopped into the Prowler and drove it off the Pad and to a nearby tree. Destroyeron drove the Marauder next to the Prowler, and then moved the Wraiths behind them with Michaelsuave's help. "Let's go help Starrider with the ammo," Destroyeron said and they headed towards the ammunition room. On the way down the hallway, they saw Starrider carrying lots of standard ammo, "Be Sure to get some Armour Piercing," he said as he walked by. Destroyeron and Michaelsuave nodded and headed into the Ammunitions room. Destroyeron punched in for a load of Armour piercing ammo, and then started stacking the clips as they appeared. Michaelsuave put in orders for Cyclers, a minigun, a Bolt Driver and some Repeaters and Chainsaw knives. The machine began spitting out the weapons and Destroyeron laughed as he watched Michaelsuave fumble with all the weapons. Michaelsuave frowned at Destroyeron and threw him the minigun, which Destroyeron caught and loaded. Destroyeron then threw three standard ammo clips to Michaelsuave, which he loaded into the Cyclers. "Make sure they're all loaded," Destroyeron said. Michaelsuave finished loading all the Repeaters and the Bolt Driver then stuck a Cycler under each arm, grabbed the repeaters and the knives, and started wobbling towards the door. "Get the Bolt Driver," he said on the way out. "Lazy," Destroyeron mumbled as the Slung the Bolt Driver over his back, then grabbed the minigun, and as many ammo clips as he could carry.  
  
As they approached their vehicles, Michaelsuave and Destroyeron saw Starrider trying to push a Wraith into the Marauders trunk. Michaelsuave and Destroyeron threw all the weapons and ammo into the Prowlers trunk, and then proceeded to help Starrider shove the Wraith into the Marauders trunk. "Great, Now what about the other two?" Michaelsuave asked. Starrider pointed to a long rope on the ground next to the Prowler, "We pull them."  
  
After a good 20 minutes, the two Wraiths were properly secure onto the back of the Prowler. "Time to go!" Starrider said and he hopped into the gunner's seat of the Prowler. Destroyeron and Michaelsuave nodded, and Mike took his seat at the Prowlers controls. Destroyeron grabbed the bolt Driver and Cycler from the Prowlers tank, and then took his place behind the wheel of the Marauder, placing the Cycler and Bolt Driver in the passenger seat. Destroyeron put on his headset and started up the Marauder. The Prowler began to move towards the forest, and Destroyeron followed. "So where are we going exactly?" Destroyeron asked. "Here," Starrider came on over the radio, and then a map came up on the Marauders screen that showed a red path traveling across the forest, then leading to the middle of another forest on the edge of the continent. "Great, a nice drive," Destroyeron said, as he liked driving. With that the Prowler and Marauder disappeared into the green and brown of the forest.  
  
Night began to fall as they worked their way deeper into the forest. The Prowler was barely able to maneuver through the thick brush, but somehow Michaelsuave somehow managed. Destroyeron, still driving the Marauder was lazily thinking about what they would do out here, how long they would stay and how corrupted the Terran Republic would become.  
  
Inside the open gunners hatch, Starrider was navigating through old intelligence about the area where they planned to stay. There were hardly any battles there, so it was perfect. It was about another 8 hours away. Starrider closed the gunner's hatch and spoke over the radio, "Don't drive all night you guys, wake me if you need me." "Alright," came the equally bored Destroyeron over the radio. Starrider set the computer screens inside the gunner's area to a darker setting, then closed his eyes and dozed to sleep.  
  
Crack! Starrider jumped awake as he heard the sound of a Bolt Driver fire. Starrider opened the gunner's hatch. No light entered the gunner's seat, and Starrider stood up to be crushed underneath a sky of stars. He saw Destroyeron crouching on top of the now idle Prowler. His eye was peering through the scope of the Bolt Driver. He slowly lowered the Bolt Driver and looked at Starrider. "Scout," he said as he jumped off the Prowler and nodded to Michaelsuave; who had nearly dozed off as he leaned against the Prowler, arms crossed, and eyes drooping. He pushed himself off and headed back towards the pilot seat. Starrider yawned as he closed the gunner's hatch and the Prowler began to move. "How long have you guys been driving?" Starrider asked with a tint of sleep. "5 hours," came Michaelsuave over the radio, "I'm gonna pass out soon. I'm exhausted!" Destroyeron's laugh quickly filled the speakers over the radio, "Buck up buddy, we're almost there." "I think it's time we took a small break," Starrider suggested. "Pfft!" came Destroyeron's reply, along with a "Thank God!" from Michaelsuave. Suddenly the Prowler came to a screeching halt and the engines turned off. "Jeez easy Mike," Destroyeron spoke into the radio. After about another 3 seconds, Michaelsuave's only reply was a very loud snore. Starrider and Destroyeron both laughed, as Starrider drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Destroyeron decided to take up watch, as he knew that the chances of his friends getting up within the next hour were absurd. He reached to the passenger seat and grabbed the Cycler, which lay there; he slung the strap around his neck, and switched off the Marauder. He hopped out of the Marauder and wandered forward towards the Prowler, he checked to make sure that both Mike's and Starrider's hatches were sealed, and then sat down next to the Main Gun turret, casually watching for enemies.  
  
Two hours had passed, and all was quite. Until Destroyeron thought, he caught a glimpse of gold through the brush. Destroyeron quietly jumped off the Prowler, scurried next to a tree, and peeked around. There was nothing, he watched for another thirty seconds and then saw the air shimmer and the faint outline of a man with blue and gold markings started walking towards the Marauder. Destroyeron moved to the other side of the tree to see the man sneaking up on the Marauder very cautiously. Destroyeron very quietly maneuvered around the tree and worked towards the rear of the man. The man was inspecting the rear of the Marauder and was rummaging through the weapons. Destroyeron came up behind the man, put him in a chokehold, and pointed the Cycler at his head. "Why are there so many scouts out here today?" Destroyeron asked. The man remained silent. "You have 3 seconds, I suggest you say your prayers," Destroyeron said and moved the barrel of the Cycler to the young man's temple, or where he believed it to be, as he was now completely invisible from standing still. "One...two...th-" "ok!" the young man gave in with a burst of tears. "Something about a rogue agent in this area, or something special. I don't Know!" the young man whimpered. "Thank you," Destroyeron said and he pulled the trigger. The young man then appeared with half of his head missing, as Destroyeron let go he dropped to the floor as blood spilled from the gaping wound, staining the ground crimson red. Destroyeron walked over to the Prowler and banged on the two hatches, "Time to move!" He then walked back to the Marauder as Starrider popped out of the hatch. The faint moonlight reflected off the large pool of blood from the fallen scout. "What happened?" Starrider asked shocked. "He came, I shot him," Destroyeron answered as he started up the Marauder, and the Prowler roared to life with it. Starrider dropped back into his seat and closed the hatch, locking it securely now, knowing that there may be more enemy troops ahead.  
  
For another two hours they drove, encountering (or at least not seeing any) enemy units. "Here we are," Starrider said as the Prowler emerged into a large clearing. Destroyeron nudged the Marauder around the side of the Prowler. There were a few trees and rocks in the medium sized clearing, but Michaelsuave saw something else. "Guys...is it just me, or does the other side of the clearing look a little bit...flat?" "What?" Destroyeron asked. "I don't know, it seems flat to me," Michaelsuave said, shrugging his soldiers from inside the Prowler. Destroyeron punched the gas on the Marauder and sped towards the edge of the clearing. "He's gonna freaking crash that thing," Michaelsuave said to Starrider. "I know..." Starrider said while holding his head. Suddenly a screeching was heard as Starrider looked up to see the Marauder skidding sideways towards the edge of the clearing, and halting just in front of a tree. They both watches as Destroyeron got out of the Marauder, felt the tree, then took a Cycler from the back of the Marauder. "What the hell is he doing?" Starrider asked. "You've got me," Michaelsuave replied. Suddenly the Cycler erupted as Destroyeron sweeper it across the side of the clearing, emptying the clip and reloading. "You better come over here," Destroyeron came in over the radio. Michaelsuave slowly moved the Prowler into the clearing and pulled up next to the Marauder. "What?" Starrider said, his torso peeking up from the gunners post. Destroyeron went over to the tree and leaned on it, "What am I leaning on?" "A tree..." Starrider said. Michaelsuave suddenly popped out of the driver's position for some fresh air. "Ok then," Destroyeron said, and took a few steps back and leaned against thin air. What am I leaning against now?" What the fuck?" Michaelsuave said. "I have a feeling we ran into something," Destroyeron said, and he pointed to a Cycler round seemingly levitating in mid air, "Something's cloaked." Starrider and Michaelsuave both looked at each other and then looked back at Destroyeron with signs of disbelief on their faces. "Let's find a door," Destroyeron said.  
  
So they both quickly hopped out of the Prowler, and activated their stealth suits, as had Destroyeron. They then began feeling along the seemingly invisible wall, looking for some type of entrance.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Starrider found it. Starrider continued moving along the invisible wall, feeling for a doorknob or some type of keypad, when suddenly the wall gave way and he fell forward. As Starrider rose, he saw nothing of which he expected. It was a big, metallic looking door. Starrider, with a raised eyebrow called for Destroyeron and Michaelsuave over the radio, "Guys, I think I found it." He deactivated his infiltration suit and stepped outside the invisible wall. He saw Destroyeron and Michaelsuave heading in the direction they last saw him. Starrider then disappeared back into the wall and then came Destroyeron and Michaelsuave, faces immediately becoming shocked with excitement and questions, except for Destroyeron, which nothing seemed to surprise him.  
  
"What is it?" Michaelsuave asked. "I think it's a door," Destroyeron said grinningly, while Michaelsuave frowned back at him. Starrider laughed, "So how do we get it open?" "I don't know," Destroyeron said, clearly at a loss. How many Strikers do we have?" Starrider asked. "Strikers...?" Destroyeron asked, "Mike you got those right?" Michaelsuave looked at Destroyeron and replied simply with an, "Oops." Destroyeron thumped himself on the forehead, "oh well, I have an idea." Destroyeron smiled evilly, and began counting how many paces it was across the access way. Starrider and Michaelsuave both looked at Destroyeron with curiosity. "How wide is a Prowler?" Destroyeron asked, looking at Michaelsuave. "About 8 feet I'd guess, never actually measured it. "How'd you pass that test?" Destroyeron asked, arms crossed leaning against the nearest wall. Michaelsuave stormed out of the doorway and headed toward the Prowler. Suddenly the Roar of the Prowler engine flooded their ears. "I think we should move," Destroyeron said, as they heard the Prowler engine roaring in the background, obviously being revved to very high RPM's by a slightly neurotic driver.  
  
Destroyeron and Starrider stepped outside the cloaked entranceway, and immediately the Prowler let out a mighty roar as the treads burned into the ground and began charging towards the door. Starrider jumped back to avoid the barreling Prowler, but Destroyeron stood as he was, coming dangerously close to the Prowler and it slammed into the door. There were sounds of metal being twisted, and pieces of metal suddenly emerged through the cloaked access way, which the Prowler was now blocking. Then the Prowler's treads began to twist again, and the Prowler reversed with a groan out of the entranceway. Destroyeron peeked in quickly after the Prowler to see the door completely leveled, and a dark hallway leading into seemingly nowhere. "It worked," Destroyeron, laughed as he turned around to see Michaelsuave out of the Prowler and standing next to Starrider. "Happy?" Michaelsuave asked. "Yes, good idea, though I do think hacking it would have been easier," Destroyeron said chocking on laughter. Michaelsuave's face suddenly contorted and he ran over to Destroyeron and kicked him, his foot solidly connecting with Destroyeron's side. Destroyeron was still laughing as he hit the ground, and continued to laugh, but now clutching his side.  
  
After another 30 second of laughing in pain Destroyeron "Let's get moving," Destroyeron said, and he starting jobbing back towards the Marauder, Starrider followed him and Michaelsuave headed towards the Prowler once again. Starrider hopped into the rear of the Marauder and started getting his equipment together as Destroyeron pulled the Marauder into the forest again, giving it as much cover as possible. Michaelsuave moved the Prowler deep into the forest and then ran out to meet the other two who had already equipped themselves. Destroyeron through a Repeater frags to Michaelsuave and headed towards the door. They activated their infiltration suits and entered the dark hallway...  
  
Starrider lead the group into the darkness. He wielded his Repeater in his left hand and his Chainblade in his right. The others behind him doing the same, but in more comfortable hands. The darkness swept over the three invisible intruders like a hawk over its prey.  
  
They walked silently through the hallway, barely able to see two feet in front of them. They walked slowly, keeping their shoulders gently against the left wall. Suddenly Michaelsuave heard a thud, and then what seemed to be the sound of someone, or something quickly making a gasp for air. Yet it lasted only for a split second. "Did you guys hear that?" he whispered. No response came. "Guys?" he said a little louder, but still with no reply. Michaelsuave bent down and groped along the wall in both directions, feeling for his friends, but to no avail. They we're gone.  
  
A bright light pierced through Starrider's eyes as he opened them. Then a face moved into focus. "Hello boy," the face said. As it moved, he could clearly see it was a male, relatively young, but obviously war torn, as the scars jagged across the face seemed to leave lasting impressions of long fought battles. "Hello," Starrider said calmly, as he tried to stretch, but realized that his arms and legs were firmly secure against the chair in which he sat in. "What would you happen to be doing out here at this time?" And at your age?" the man asked. Starrider remained silent and tense, not knowing whether to answer or keep what he knew to himself. "Your friend is giving is some difficulty," he said, "It would be much easier on both of you if you'd talk. Starrider pondered his words for a while and it hit him, he said both of you, referring to Starrider and someone else. One of them is still out there! "Perhaps a few hours in the slammer will change your mind," the man said and he waved to a guard. The guard came over, Lasher in hand, grabbed Starrider as he was released from his bounds, and began pushing him out the door and down the hall. The soldier was clearly Vanu. His purple armour and foreign weapon to Starrider was apparent. He had only seen pictures of them before, and he thought they looked rather funny. He now saw that even in their very distinctive armour, even if it was somewhat comical, that their attitudes were not.  
  
They continued down the hallway when they made a left and Starrider entered a small room with two barely able beds. The guard pushed him inside and immediately hot bars of electricity locked Starrider in his cell as the guard's arm retreated. Not knowing what else to do, Starrider laid down and began to think.  
  
After 5 minutes of getting up, sitting down and pacing around his cell, not getting anywhere in his thoughts, a slamming was heard. He looked up to see the electric bars go down and two guards come in carrying a body between them. They through the body on the floor and left, with the electric beams returning.  
  
Starrider flipped the body over to see whom else they had caught. As he rolled it over, he was revealed to the bloody face of Destroyeron. "Oh Shit!" Starrider exclaimed. "No fuck," came Destroyeron softly. His right eye was swollen shut and red, his body was covered in blood from seemingly tons of small wounds. There was an exceedingly long slash across his forehead that ended at his left eye. His breathing was normal, but Starrider thought aloud, "What the fuck did you do?" Destroyeron's mouth frowned and he grumbled, "What do you think I did? I didn't do ANYTYHING! I just TRIED to run like hell!" A slow chuckle rose out of Starrider, and it was easy to see Destroyeron's displeasure, but he was too weak to do anything about it. Starrider switched on Destroyeron's regeneration implant and watched as Destroyeron suddenly surged with pain while his back bended backwards and his muscles seemed to want to bust out of his arms. Then the air seemed to escape from his lungs and his breathing returned to a normal state as he drifted into unconsciousness or sleep, whichever Starrider did not know, but either one was better then what he was now. Starrider picked him up and walked him over to one of the beds, carrying him like an extremely oversized baby. He laid him on the bed and the blood dripped off of Destroyeron's black and red uniform and onto the ragged sheets. There was less blood then there was on the floor, which was a good sign that the regeneration implant was working to clot his wounds. Starrider lifted Destroyeron's leg onto the bed, then took the other bed and let his mind drift to wherever it wanted to go...  
  
Where could they have gone?" Michaelsuave was talking to himself as he hugged along the wall, "Maybe they found a door and went in, but I didn't hear them? Or if someone...or something took them?" As Michaelsuave contemplated what could have happened he rounded a corner and came face to face with a blinding light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the light was coming from the end of the long hallway. He slowly continued forward until...THUD! All went dark....  
  
"Creek" went the noise that woke Starrider from his slumber. "Let's go," came a scratchy voice from one of the three purple soldiers that entered. Starrider kicked Destroyeron and he yelped in pain and jumped out of bed. The electric bars disappeared and they walked out of their cell. 2 guards immediately surrounded Destroyeron. He mumbled and walked on, Starrider and the last guard behind them. They walked down the hallway and entered the room. There was a table, which a series of chairs spread around it.  
  
In one sat Michaelsuave, looking as if on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Well now they have all of us," Starrider thought to himself. The two were thrusted into seats immediately and yet another interrogation began. "Are their anymore of you?" an officer began, leaning over the table in true interrogation fashion. "Yes, thousands," Destroyeron answered. His reply was immediately rebutted by the stock of a Pulsar to his face. He was knocked clear off his chair.  
  
"Thank you," The officer said to the soldier with a snigger. "What are you doing here?" he continued. "We're on our honeymoon," Destroyeron replied with a laugh. Immediately the pulsar's stock headed for Destroyeron's head, but Destroyeron anticipated it and moved backwards. The guard was caught off balance and the Pulsar went right in front of Destroyeron's face. He grabbed it and pointed at the Officer's head. "Drop em or his head gets roasted!" Destroyeron screamed as the soldiers drew their weapons. The soldiers reluctantly dropped their weapons as the officer nodded to. Destroyeron grabbed the officer and started backing out the door. Starrider and Michaelsuave grabbed the dropped soldier's weapons and followed Destroyeron out the door. They entered the hallway and kicked the door shut. Destroyeron pushed the officer in front of him and sent a Pulsar blast directly through his stomach. His entrails liquefied over the floor as blood flowed freely from the body and onto the cold, dark floor.  
  
The three turned and ran. "Any idea how to get out of here?" Destroyeron asked. "No Idea," Michaelsuave answered. "What you mean No idea! Which way did you come in?!" Destroyeron quickly rebutted. "uh..." Michaelsuave hesitated. "Follow me," came a voice. Suddenly a soldier appeared running right next to Destroyeron, seemingly out of nowhere. "Holy Marsman!" Destroyeron said as he almost jumped out of his skin. "No, WildEagle," the soldier said. "It's a phrase," Destroyeron shot back. Then it hit him, he was arguing with an enemy soldier! "Follow me, I will get out of here," WildEagle said. Destroyeron looked at the others and shrugged, "We're virtually dead anyways, why not?" Starrider offered. Suddenly Pulsar and Lasher blasts erupted from the end of the hallway. "Fuck!" Destroyeron screamed as he dove after WildEagle, who smartly, had already started running. Starrider and Michaelsuave quickly passed Destroyeron as if they were flying. They're legs we're a blur as they raced to keep up with WildEagle. "Note to self, get Speed Implant," Destroyeron thought to himself.  
  
WildEagle turned a corner and was outside. The other three burst out the door, panting. "Hurry!" WildEagle yelled as he continued running. The three hurried out after WildEagle, when they noticed they we're heading towards their vehicles. As they rounded a bend in the forest, a Galaxy was parked in a very large clearing, their Marauder already inside. "We're gonna have to leave your Prowler here!" WildEagle yelled as the Galaxy engines started up. "Whatever!" Starrider said as he sprinted towards the Galaxy after WildEagle Michaelsuave and Destroyeron quickly followed. They entered the cargo hatch and it started to go close. "Better buckle up," WildEagle warned.  
  
Destroyeron sat down and watched as the hatch closed a swarm of at least 20 Vanu Soldiers entered the clearing. Destroyeron up, and jumped onto the Marauder and grabbed a Minigun out of the back. Going all out commando Destroyeron started screaming as he poured hundreds of bullets across the field, energy beams scraping the side of the Galaxy and the closing hatch door. The hatch door closed and the Minigun went off, but the relentless pounding of Lashers and Pulsars continued. "What's going on PyroMan?!" WildEagle screamed. Immediately the Galaxy shuddered violently and threw Destroyeron backwards. Starrider grabbed Destroyeron and pulled him up onto the seat next to him, where he frantically put his seatbelt on.  
  
The Galaxy roared as it thrust up into the atmosphere, as fewer and fewer sounds of laser beams hit the Galaxy. It leveled off, and Destroyeron unbuckled his seatbelt with a deep sigh of relief. "Who's flying?" Michaelsuave asked. "PyroMan," WildEagle answered, "One of the best Galaxy pilots I've ever met, and one of the worse gunners I've ever met." Michaelsuave chuckled at the comment. "So who are you guys anyways?" Destroyeron asked. "We are in the Terran high Command," WildEagle said proudly. "Ah, didn't you help get that lock on Cyssor about a year ago?" "Yup, But enough of that now, we gotta get some sleep." Destroyeron stood up and walked around to the driver's side of the Marauder, hopped in, and promptly began snoring. Starrider rolled his eyes as Michaelsuave loosened his seatbelt and doze off. WildEagle had moved to the opposite sit of the Galaxy, and Starrider lay down and drifted off....  
  
"We're here," came the voice of WildEagle as Starrider's eyelids slowly opened. Light basked into the open hatch of the Galaxy as WildEagle walked over and began to wake up Destroyeron and Michaelsuave. A Cool breeze met Starrider as he exited the Galaxy. He found himself staring into a dense forest, ivy covering the trees, vines hanging in different directions as if they were highways. Then a sound caught Starrider's attention. It was the sound of Reaver's and Mosquito's. As Starrider turned around his lungs went empty of air and his eyes widened with both terror and shock. He was starring into the face of Hamma. The Mosquito's and Reaver's flew overhead as Hamma glared demonically into Starrider's eyes. Starrider attempted to say something, scream for help, run, anything, but his mind was the only thing running. His legs were now part of the land he was standing on, and his mouth was locked shut. At that moment Michaelsuave emerged from the Galaxy, "G' Morning," he yawned as he looked at Starrider and the man next to him, "You all right Starrider?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed the odd look on Starrider's face, but he was still silent. Then Hamma turned around and unlike Starrider, Michaelsuave had no problem screaming so shrilly that even a girl would wince, and turned around and running full out in the opposite direction. "Get him!" Hamma screamed to 3 Terran Republic soldiers that had suddenly appeared. The 3 soldiers hustled after Michaelsuave.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud screech and a blur of red along with cries of agony and breaking bones. The Marauder had just flown out of the Galaxy and ran over the 3 soldiers chasing after Michaelsuave. Suddenly the Marauder was spiraling towards Hamma and Starrider; the driver had very apparently lost control. It did a 360 on the slick ground and the driver side skidded to a stop a fair 3 feet away from Hamma. "Destroyeron, reporting for duty, sir!" Destroyeron said as he jumped out and saluted Hamma. Hamma was in shock, trying to decide exactly whom Destroyeron was with. Seeing Hamma's confusion Destroyeron chirped in again, "Hamma, Sir! I was not saluting you sir." Hamma raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him to see if anyone else was there. "I was saluting Starrider sir!" Destroyeron said as Hamma turned around and had a Repeater pointed at his head.  
  
Hamma's eyes went cross-eyed and he dove at Destroyeron, spearing him in the gut. The repeater flew up high into the air and proceeded to come down around 5 feet in front of Starrider. Starrider dove through the air, his body instinctively knowing what to do, his brain just along for the ride. His hand met the Repeater in mid air...BANG! THUMP! THUD! Starrider hit the ground on his stomach and winced. He looked up to see Destroyeron leaning against the Marauder; with yet another black eye to match his one from their last close encounter, along with blood dripping out of his mouth and dirt on the side of his face. Hamma lay still at his feet. Michaelsuave was now back at the Galaxy gazing at the scene. "Is he dead?" Starrider asked. "I hope so," Destroyeron said as he kicked the body and it rolled over, revealing the small bullet entry wound in the back of Hamma's head. At that moment, PyroMan and WildEagle sprinted out of the woods, seemingly from nowhere. "What happened?!" they both screamed. "Very long story, but we need to get out of here," Starrider said, and he proceeded to explain what had happened to his parents. After a few minutes of convincing them, they believed him and agreed to help. "Let's go," PyroMan said and he headed to the controls of the galaxy. Destroyeron pulled the Marauder back into the galaxy and after they all entered, the galaxy took off into the skies. Destroyeron stared out the window of the Galaxy towards the ground. "What you looking at?" Starrider asked. "Nothing," Destroyeron replied. Yet, in his mind the could've sworn he saw that body move after they took off.  
  
After 30 minutes of silence, WildEagle finally spoke up. "So what do we do now?" he said as he leaned against the side of the Galaxy's hull. "We?" Starrider asked with the raise of an eyebrow. "We were there when you guys blew Hamma away, were in as deep as you pretty much now."  
  
"True"  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Bide our time and wait."  
  
"What do you mean 'wait'?" Michaelsuave piped in. "I mean we gather our resources, create plans, and don't rush in blowing anyone else away without strict proof," Starrider said as he paced back and forth along the hull. "The only question is....'Where?'"  
  
"What about Cyssor?" WildEagle suggested.  
  
"Too many bases there and too many troops stationed nearby."  
  
"Solsar?" Michaelsuave suggested  
  
"Naw..."  
  
"What about Erasmir?" Destroyeron offered.  
  
"Hmm.... I don't mind Erasmir" Starrider agreed.  
  
The rest of the crew chirped in that they could deal with it or they agreed.  
  
"It's settled then, onward to Erasmir!"  
  
How long until we hit Erasmir PyroMan?" Starrider inquired.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
With that, they all looked out the Galaxy's windows onto a bare seemingly empty wasteland of snow. Some began to shiver, as if the snow were already upon them.  
  
"Um...guys...suddenly came Michaelsuave from the corner whose teeth were chattering as they dropped down closer to the frozen land.  
  
"What?" said Starrider.  
  
"Uh...where are we gonna live?"  
  
Starrider's eye suddenly stared straight at Michaelsuave. "Oh crap, we forgot about that didn't we?"  
  
"It just slipped our minds..." Destroyeron laughed.  
  
"We could use the Galaxy for walls and stuff! And use snow...and things like that..." Michaelsuave suddenly piped in, a bit more happily before. He seemed to enjoy being the one that picked out their biggest problem and solved it single handedly.  
  
Suddenly the Galaxy swerved to the right then left and then steadied again. PyroMan came bursting out of the cockpit, fists raised, screaming, "You are not tearing apart my plane!" Suddenly realizing that everyone was staring at him, he lowered his fists. "How about we bury it?" Destroyeron sniggered. "Not funny!" PyroMan screamed back. "If we put snow over the plane, about 1 foot or so, and make it look like a hill or something, we wouldn't have to take it apart, nor would be having to build anything. We'd just take out the seats; make room for bunks, ECT." "All agreed?" Starrider asked, raising his hand. The hands went up and it was decided.  
  
"PyroMan..." WildEagle said calmly.  
  
"Erm?" came PyroMan.  
  
"Who's flying?"  
  
"Autopilot."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think it's working," WildEagle said as he motioned out the window towards the giant mountain 300 yards in front of them.  
  
"Shit!" and PyroMan dove to the controls and pulled straight back, arching the Galaxy near vertical. Thuds were heard as bodies slammed into the rear of the Galaxy. Then came a skidding sound as the belly of the Galaxy skipped along the side of the mountain like a stone over water, except going up instead of across. Then the mountain retreated and the Galaxy leveled off. Everyone grunted and moaned. "I think I broke my shoulder," Destroyeron said in a wincing voice. Starrider laughed as Destroyeron fell over, as he was on his head and shoulders upside down before. "Alright let's set down somewhere," Starrider said, still laughing.  
  
"It's NOT funny!" Destroyeron screamed back.  
  
Air releasing from unknown vents in the Galaxy caused whizzing sounds as they descended onto the frozen continent. "That hill looks rather nice over there," Starrider said as he pointed of the pilot's seat to a medium sized hill with a few scattered, snow covered, frozen trees on it. PyroMan nudged the galaxy gently next to the hill, jamming the nose into the hill as far as it would go. "Alright people!" Destroyeron yelled, "We got work to do!" With that the rear hatch opened and the harsh reality of the cold shrieked through the galaxy. Destroyeron took in a deep breathe of air and let it out slowly. He loved the snow, and the cold. He felt right at home. The crew marched out of the galaxy, 3 with shovels in hand and started blending in the galaxy with the Terrain.  
  
After a grueling 4 hours of digging and taking turns, the Galaxy finally looked like it was part of the hill. "When the next storm comes it will blend everything together," PyroMan told everyone, "I just hope the Galaxy's computer can take this cold for so long..." "It will have to," Destroyeron said as he through the shovel into the galaxy. "It looks as if we may not have to wait for that storm..." Starrider said as he gazed up into the sky. In the distance was a massive storm cloud. Lighting screeched down from it, blasting the ground and then hastily retreating upwards. The crew quickly moved in side, and within minutes, the storm was upon them. Even through the closed hatch and underneath the barrier of steel and snow the storm pounded the ground with hail, snow and lightning. The Winds ripped through the air like a bullet. It seemed to go on forever.  
  
After 45 minutes of wondering how long the storm would go on, the emergency beacon button on the console of the Galaxy lit up. PyroMan flicked open the channel and they were suddenly flooded with the sounds of "Mayday Mayday! This is pilot on routine flight over Erasmir. We are going down, I repeat, We Are Going down! Request immediate evacuation! Locking in area cord-"BOOM! Suddenly a giant explosion rocked the Igloo galaxy. "That sounded like it was right next to us!" Starrider yelled. "We better check it out," Michaelsuave implied. They all nodded and equipped themselves then headed out of the Galaxy.  
  
They were shattered with a blast of icy cold wind that seemed to rip the heat away from your very body. To the right of their Igloo they saw a burning galaxy. Through the snow, they could barely see a few small figures climbing, jumping and running for their lives away from the galaxy. When suddenly a gigantic second explosion rocked the ground as the Galaxy exploded again. "Should we help them?" Starrider asked. "Yes, Of Course!" Michaelsuave said eagerly.  
  
"No," came a voice from behind Starrider.  
  
Starrider spun around to see it was Destroyeron.  
  
"Why not?" Starrider asked quickly.  
  
"We are now Rebels, whether we like it or not. The Terran Republic will be hunting us. Helping them will give away our position and our numbers. If they are true soldiers they will be fine," Destroyeron said in a serious tone.  
  
"We may be Rebels, but we are not the New Conglomerate! I will not stand by and watch as a Terran Republic soldier dies because of our little problem!"  
  
"Little Problem?"  
  
Starrider turned around and marched toward the burning Galaxy, and the few bodies strewn around it.  
  
As the rest of the squad began to follow Starrider, Destroyeron headed into the now grounded Galaxy. Seconds later he walked out, a Bolt-Driver on his back, his repeater in its holster and a Cycler in his hands. All the while, clad in ammunition as if it were battle armour.  
  
As Michaelsuave turned around, Destroyeron began to walk in the opposite direction of the burning blaze. The Snow swirled in the wind and the wind howled as if to alert every one of their ranks depleting. "Dest!" shouted Michaelsuave, calling after him. Starrider looked up from the injured soldier he was aiding to see Destroyeron vanish into the darkness.  
  
"Dest!" called Starrider, but he received no answer. He stared into the night, and only the moans of the soldier at his feet tore his gaze away from the night. Michaelsuave and Starrider stared at each other while PyroMan and WildEagle looked on, Confused and in dismay.  
  
-3 months later-  
  
It's been 3 months since Destroyeron walked into the cold night. Multiple reports of enemy soldiers suddenly turning up dead, and an anonymous soldier only seen disappearing back into the terrain have been all over the Galaxy radio. He was nicknamed the Black Knight, because he carried so much ammo with him he looked like a knight in battle armour. The wounded soldiers had been taken care of. They learned their names were Pattywick, ZionsFire and Rbstr; the rest of their crew had died in the crash or due to their wounds. They were thankful for their help, yet retorted against them being forced to stay. Not until Starrider completely trusted them that they would not reveal their positions or status, would he let them go. That day had not come yet, and even as relations grew, hostilities rose.  
  
"We need to go on another food raid," WildEagle announced as he returned from the cave they had made for their food stores. "Already?" Michaelsuave said from the workout bench they had stolen from a New Conglomerate base nearby.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Alright, let's go tonight."  
  
Nightfall came and the squad was ready to report for a nearby Vanu base with, supposedly, minimal defenses. They all squeezed into the Marauder and headed for the base. They drove quickly, the Marauders tires leaving wide tread marks, which the gently falling snow quickly recovered.  
  
About 100 yards from the base, they parked the marauder in a cluster of giant trees covered in ice and snow. The snow crunched under his or her feet as everyone dismounted. It was just like clockwork from then on, Starrider and Michaelsuave activated their infiltration suits. They crept into the base just like they had loads of times. Slowly, carefully, silently they crept while the rest of the squad stayed back with their Cyclers. Watching for enemies and covering their stealther's entrance.  
  
After a few beeps and a small chime, the entrance opened. Into the narrow hallway they crept, twisting and turning until they were on the wall. Jammer grenades took out the two closest turrets, which signaled their seeable friends to move in and begin the operation. Some watched over while the rest carried tubes of food, tablets, and other necessities to the Marauder.  
  
Beneath the snow lies a long-grounded galaxy. It's lights off, all is dark, there is no movement. However 6 long shapes are distinguishable among the darkness from the occasional flicker of a control panel. Three lay on the left, two lay on the right and one lies at the back. Without eyes or ears he is sensed as their leader.  
  
Suddenly there is a 7th shape, appearing from an unseen door. It walks past its foes; previous friends. He steps past the sleeping bodies, and stop at the last, the leader. He kneels down beside his head, and with a cold, dark, and yet seemingly familiar voice, he rasps, "I'm coming for you."  
  
Suddenly the leader awakes, his fist streams through the air to the 7th shape, but hits nothing. The shape is gone. Instantly the long, rectangular, fluorescent lights flicker on as the leader flicks the switch. Starrider stands there, pistol now in hand, staring frantically around the galaxy. The other bodies begin to move as the light bothers their sleep. "What's going on?" WildEagle asks, the first one standing. "Someone's here," Starrider answered. "How do you know?" WildEagle asked with an extreme look of curiosity, "Weren't you sleeping?" "Well...I..." Starrider pondered, looking at the rest of his squad while they looked back at him. "Somebody wake him up," WildEagle pointed to Michaelsuave. Pattywick push on Michaelsuave's shoulder and was answered with a roll and, "Mommy I don't wanna ride the galaxy..." Pattywick shrugged and WildEagle walked over and gave Michaelsuave a swift kick, knocking him off his roost. "What?" Michaelsuave yelled, then, suddenly noticing the seriousness of the room he shut up. "Scan the surrounding area!" Starrider yelled. Cyclers were grabbed from their positions on the walls and they men filed out of the Galaxy.  
  
They searched for half an hour, but found no one. It was an unspoken agreement that Starrider was dreaming, or whoever it was, was long gone. They all slowly drifted off into sleep once again, except for Starrider. He sat there, repeater in hand, in the darkness. He was like a rock for another half an hour, and then finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day was just like usual, they all got up and started to decide what to do. They we're all talking around Starrider's bunk, when Rbstr who happened to be sitting on the bunk, facing the rear of the galaxy, spoke up. "Was that always there?" "What?" Michaelsuave asked. "That," Rbstr said and pointed to a Terran Republic symbol painted on the inside of the galaxy. Except this symbol was different...Instead of the normal red and black, it was black and gray, and had a red circle around it, with a red dot in the center of the circle, as if it we're a target. They all stared at the sign, some surprised they didn't notice it earlier, and others starting to panic on whether they we're being watched. Starrider went over to the symbol and touched it, the paint was not completely dry, but yet it was freezing. The rest of the galaxy was warm, but this symbol was like ice.  
  
Starrider looked back at the crew to say it was painted recently, but before he did he notice how terrified they looked. They weren't looking at the symbol, or him either. They we're looking behind him. Starrider began to look scared, and he slowly turned around. There, as he turned around, he saw the end of a barrel of what looked like a souped up repeater. It most certainly was a repeater, but it had 3 barrels and a much larger magazine. As Starrider's eyes gazed at the repeater, his eyes moved down, onto the holder's hands. They we're white, but with abnormally black and red veins. The veins seemed to pulsate, and produce evil, they looked evil, and they looked like they belonged to death himself. As his eyes moved up the holder's arm it was the same, except the arm was battered with scars, both recent and old. Starrider did not want to look any further, but his eyes disobeyed his mind. The holder's chest was covered in a gray and black uniform, one unlike any other. It was mainly black, with gray areas and red accents. Starrider was near terrified now, and he did not want to know what this evil's head looked like. Yet again, his eyes seemed to be on a railroad track, a train that would not stop until it reached its destination...the head.  
  
The face was just as battered as the arms, reeked of just as much evil as the hands, but was much worse. Two large scars seemed to rip across the face, one down the right side past the eye, the other across that on a diagonal from the forehead to the side of the face. The mouth was looked like the mouth of someone who had never felt pleasure, only pain and darkness. No light or pleasant feeling could possibly emerge from them. All this was frightening, but then Starrider's eyes locked with the holder's eyes. The eyes terrified him. They we're black and red. The eye was black and the pupil was red. They must have been stolen from the devil. They must have terrified all who have seen them, but along with the feeling of evil, they also poured with strength and command. If these eyes told you to shoot yourself, nothing would stop you from doing it.  
  
As Starrider's eyes zoomed out, he could see now that the holder's legs looked like his torso, and that his other arm held another "repeater", except aimed at the rest of his squad. The holder seemed to be frozen there, but then he moved. Only his mouth moved, it seemed to smile. An evil and disgusting smile, but it was a smile, just a small one. Then the holder's smile turned into words, "It was just a dream." Suddenly at that instant the repeater went off. It wasn't a single shot; it was a burst of bullets that was certainly from the supped up repeater. Starrider expected to feel pain, but yet noticed that it wasn't the repeater pointed at his head that went off. The other one had, Starrider looked at his squad, and saw Michaelsuave looking down at his chest. He then looked up at Starrider, his eyes were full of water, and his face was in shock and sadness. He stared at Starrider, and then slumped onto the ground like a rag doll. Nothing moved in his body, nothing, not a heart, not a vein, not a blood vessel. Nothing. Starrider looked back at the repeater holder. "It was just a dream," and suddenly was gone. Starrider thought his eyes had played tricks on him, suddenly he was staring at the side of the galaxy, and the repeater holder was gone. He looked back at Michaelsuave, seeing now the puddle of blood freely flowing from the body. The blood flowed like a river into an ocean. Starrider pinched himself, and felt it. He cried, that was his last hope, which was that he was dreaming. He cast himself to the floor and opened up in tears. He had lost both his friends and his parents in this horrific war, all because of Hamma. All because of Hamma...the phrase seemed to repeat itself in his mind. Crying, he passed out.  
  
Starrider slowly opened his eyes into the face of Rbstr. Everything was blurry, but he could make out that he was on his usual bunk surrounded by his squad. PyroMan patted him on the soldier, a nice easy, pat, but not the everything-is-gonna-be-ok pat he had hoped for. Starrider looked over to the place where Michaelsuave had once stood, and saw the blood stain on the floor. He closed his eyes, his eyes still very watery. When he reopened his eyes he noticed that so were everyone else's. "So what do we do now?" Pattywick asked. Starrider slid his legs off the bed and sat up. "I think its time we figure out who that guy was and who he's working for," Starrider suggested. "Well where would we start?" Zionsfire asked curiously. "With Hamma," Starrider said grimly, the name still striking an evil tone inside of him. The squad nodded in agreement, most eager for action and revenge; others simply wanting to break their two old years of hiding. "Isn't he dead?" WildEagle asked curiously. "Even the dead leave information behind. We will start with Hamma and go from there," Starrider explained.  
  
They spent the rest of the day gathering information. Maps were printed out, monitoring equipment created, and many trips to the closest VS base made to steal parts for the things they'd need. Their plan was to first learn as much about Hamma, and his affiliates as possible. Cameras and voice monitoring was critical. They assumed that at least some of the other high-ranking officials must be involved with Hamma. The only way to find out which ones were was to monitor them all. Luckily, the rooms reserved for those officials never changed. So it would be easy to find the rooms, the difficult part would be getting past security and making sure their devices went unnoticed.  
  
For the next two weeks microscopic cameras were created, networking systems linking them and their audio devices to a main computer completed, and grief for the loss of one of them always in the background of their minds and attitudes.  
  
Finally, after all the items on a scribbled on checklist that Starrider and the crew had come up with was completed, they decided to move out. They spent hours digging out the galaxy, some praying it would still fly, others confident, and others not as much. PyroMan was immediately back to his galaxy loving self again. Rbstr walked over to Starrider, "He's just dropping us off and watching the gal right?" Rbstr said with a tilt of the head to PyroMan, who was currently at the front of the gal treating it like someone would a long-lost dog. "I've missed you baby...you we're so good to daddy...." He could be heard saying. Starrider almost laughed, and then acknowledged that as wacky, crazy, or absolutely insane he was, he was a good guy. Rbstr shrugged and went elsewhere.  
  
The galaxy hummed and sputtered as it bounced and rattled through the clouds. Even after the three hours of repairs PyroMan has cursed, bashed and bonked his way through, it still barely flew, but it did. So they were headed to the warp gate, which would bring them "home," for the first time in a long time.  
  
As the galaxy entered the warp gate first the front nose disappeared, then PyroMan, the ship melted into nothingness and nowhere until Starrider, the last one to disappear, felt a tingling feeling and was suddenly in a dark, silent part of a forest. The forest was unusually dark; the grass was darker then normal, the same with the trees and moss. There was no sound. No animals, no insects, no humans or bullets. Nothing...except... Starrider felt something. That feeling you get when someone or something is watching you. Starrider felt it, but didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to know what was watching him in this dark forest; he wanted to run away from whatever or whoever it was.  
  
But then he turned around. AN unseen hand spinning him in place, facing him with his worst fear, and enemy. There, ten feet way from him stood the man that had taken his last best friend away. The man stood there, exactly as he had when he first saw him. His red and black veins seemed to melt with him into the forest; his black with gray and red tinted armour hadn't changed. His face was silent, immovable, not producing a single emotion. Fear, hatred, anger, sadness and fury all plowed through Starrider's veins as all of his emotions competed to be the most powerful. In the end, hatred won.  
  
Starrider ran and dove for the man. Using his bare fists he intended to kill the man. No, he wasn't a man, he was a foul devious thing, not worthy to be called a human. Running for the man, hands outstretched, Starrider dove for the man. Suddenly time seemed to slow down. The man hadn't moved, Starrider saw himself above the ground, arms outstretched, his hands aiming for the man's neck. It was as if he was looking through an invisible witness of the event.  
  
Just as his hands were about to grasp the man's neck, Starrider felt his view shift back to his own eyes. Then the man was gone. Starrider hit the ground, arms outstretched. "FUCK!" he yelled, looking at his hands where the man's neck should be. Instead they held small tufts of grass and dirt.  
  
Still furious, adrenaline began to pump into Starrider's system. Anger, fury, rage, power and hatred flowed through Starrider. He jumped to his feet and spun around, only to see the man another ten feet in front of him. Starrider screamed and charged at the man, lowering his head and intending to spear him in half. Charging at full speed, the moment when his shoulder blade should have made direct contact with the man's stomach the man was gone. Starrider stumbled and slammed into a tree. He jumped up and turned around, expecting to see the man again.  
  
However the man was gone. Starrider ran to the center of the clearing, turning around wildley looking for the man. He was nowhere to be seen. "Come out and fight me!!!" Starrider roared with power that could make an army surrender. He received no response. The powerful emotions and adrenaline that ran through him just a few moments ago was now gone, sadness was making a comeback. Tears began to fill up in Starrider's eyes. Starrider fell to his knees and started to sob. Then he heard it, "You know who I am." The sobbing immediately ceased, and Starrider frantically looked for the man again. The voice seemed to come from everywhere, or nowhere. "You know who I am." it came again. "Part of me feels sorry for what I must eventually do," the voice came again, "However, I have no choice, I can only put it off until another time." Starrider was now listening intently; ideas, thoughts, visions and emotions ran through him. "I suggest you cherish what you have left," the voice warned.  
  
All was silent...Starrider, still on his knees, suddenly felt the same tingling feeling he had felt 5 minutes ago. Then he was suddenly back in the galaxy, spurting and humming down towards the ground. "You all right?" WildEagle said and patted him on the back. Starrider looked at him, and then answered, "I don't know."  
  
Starrider looked out the window and saw green grass, a sight he had not seen in a long time. The tall, numerous blades were a deep green as they swayed with the wind. Tall, short, small, huge, trees of all shapes and sizes dotted the landscape, their leaves too swaying in the wind. Lakes shimmered as the galaxy hummed over them, reflecting the badly scraped and worn underbelly of metal.  
  
In his mind, Starrider pondered who, and what the man with black veins, a heart of evil, and the ability to warp across Auraxis among other unimaginable powers was...How did he take Starrider from the galaxy and into that dark, unreal and unnatural place in the forest? And then back to the galaxy...yet no one noticed him gone, or spoke of anything odd. Maybe it wasn't really, perhaps just a horrible nightmare...Starrider looked down at his hands, and they proved him wrong. It was not a nightmare, as the dirt on the palms of his hands proved. As he looked out the window again he saw they we're headed downwards, towards a small clearing in a forest outside of their targets quarters.  
  
They landed, and the galaxy seemed to heave a giant sigh of relief as PyroMan turned off the engine. They all set up their equipment and cots and began to prepare for the next day. They'd need all the energy they could get, because they didn't know when the next time they'd be able to sleep would come.  
  
The next morning was tense, and everyone awoke before dark. The plan was set into action without words, simple nods, gestures and unheard communication was all they needed. There we're 3 groups, Starrider leading one, WildEagle leading another and the last led by Zionsfire. They each knew where to go, what to do, and how to do it. They we're to meet back at the galaxy at dusk, or earlier if possible.  
  
Starrider's group's first target was Hamma's old residence. They entered the main building without a hitch, creeping slowly and quietly they headed towards the door. When they were about 25 feet away from the door, it suddenly opened. Out stepped Hamma. Though older, smaller, and with gray in his hair, it was without a doubt Hamma. Rage suddenly took over Starrider as his parents killer walked down the hall past them. Starrider dove at Hamma only to be intercepted by Rbstr. The collapse of the two bodies on the ground, Rbstr desperately trying to hold Starrider down as Starrider attempted to crawl to Hamma and dislocate his head from his body. Hamma turned around hearing the two thuds and the struggle then Rbstr punched Starrider. Hard. It broke his jaw. Starrider stopped struggling as blood dripped from the side of his mouth. Hamma looked around the hallway, yet seeing no one he continued on, eventually turning a corner down the hall.  
  
"Sorry about that," Rbstr apologized. Starrider, one hand on his jaw, replied, "No, Thanks. I would've screwed up the whole thing." Rbstr looked at Starrider, though, not really seeing him, it was quite apparent to him he did some damage. "Better look at that when we get back. What'd I hit?" "My jaw," Starrider said, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth which was instantly replaced by more, "Lets finish this...I can't believe that bastard didn't die..." Rbstr nodded and they continued on and bugged Hamma and the rest of their objectives residences.  
  
All the members gathered around the galaxy as the day fell to night. It turns out all had went well, and there was no indication Hamma had been smart enough to think an infiltrator would attempt to kill him. They all knew that from now on, it was going to be quite boring.  
  
For the next month they listened and viewed in on conversations, watched Hamma bang some chick that blended in with the wall, and observed the disgusting habits of the Terran Republic commanders. Eventually they learned that Hamma was not, In fact, the highest-ranking traitor of the Terran Republic. They also learned that there were 5 other traitors to the Terran Republic. On the 33rd day of intelligence gathering, Starrider figured they had enough information to arrest Hamma and the 5 traitors.  
  
It just so happened that the next day the Terran Command would be having a meeting with all it's major commanders. They would have to make their move and accusations there. The meeting would be guarded, but not heavily, luckily some non-lethal darts could easily be acquired from the Terran Republic. It was set, tomorrow they would move in. While the crew prepared, Starrider hoped that they would not have to deal with the unknown man who killed Michaelsuave.  
  
The day arrived, equipped with their Cyclers, their tranquillizer darts, and their knowledge of the truth. The meeting was at 9 a.m.; at 9:05 they would take a room with as little force as possible. Then they would expose Hamma and his fellow traitors.  
  
9:00 it said on the Galaxy dash, and Starrider announced, "Let's go!" They jobbed towards the building with the meeting room, as they burst open the first door to the building 2 guards stood their startled, but we're instantly asleep the tranquilizer tarts penetrated their armour. The squad continued to move down the hallway, sending another 2 guards off to slumber land.  
  
As they burst through the main door they found themselves being stared at by almost 50 pairs of eyes. The room was circular, the members sitting around the center. Rbstr and WildEagle secured the door at the other side of the room, locking it, while Zionsfire and PyroMan secured the other door.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" yelled a reprehensive. "We have some information for you which you will find very disturbing, sir," Starrider addressed the man, and then continued...  
  
"Many years ago, my father and mother were both brutally murdered by one of you, I fled with my friends into hiding, because I knew I could be next. We have survived many ordeals, we have dealt with loss, we have dealt with combat, and death, and now we come back to the Terran Republic, to expose this traitor. There is a traitor within the Terran Republic's ranks," Starrider continued and was cut off by another official, "Where is your proof?" Starrider turned around and faced Rbstr, who had moved to a computer. With a few clicks, suddenly a huge display screen behind Rbstr was displaying Hamma's face. Then a recording of one of Hamma's traitorous conversations was heard throughout the room.  
  
"There," Starrider said, as he watched all of the officials begin to ponder and converse with each other in short, quite stammering conversations. "Where is Hamma?" asked another official, "he should be here!" "We have learned more," Starrider continued, and the officials listened, "Apparently, Hamma is organizing an Operation by the name of 'Operation Blackout', he only mentioned it though, from what we have heard, we can assume that it is most likely a covert attack on the Terran Republic."  
  
"No, It's not, Operation Blackout is one of our missions, we're invading multiple continents at the same time as a surprise attack, the main effort concentrated on Hossin," an official close to the ground told Starrider, "but what if...." the officials gaze strayed and suddenly became sick with horror fear and worry, "What if Hamma is going to ambush our troops?" "Well he can't now, since we know," Starrider answer, but the official hastily explained, "Our troops are already in position, they could be ambushed any second!" "We must go and warn them!" Starrider yelled, looking at his squad and gathering their gazes that they approved. "Let's go!" they all yelled.  
  
As the Galaxy neared the position of the Terran Republic troops, local radio frequencies began to come in, "Terr....attack...ne.... loss..." "PyroMan hug the ground," Starrider called, and the galaxy dipped just above the trees. "The troops should be over that range of hills in that forest," WildEagle confirmed. The galaxy continued to fly low until the last hill before the troops. The galaxies engine roared as it flew over the hill.  
  
Bullets smashed into the armour of the galaxy, rockets chased after its hot body and exploded, rocking the Galaxy wildly as it's left engine began to smoke. Its left wing began to angle down; the galaxy began to turn, destined to smash into the cold earth. As it's occupants watched the Earth was littered with bodies, bullets, and blood. "Bail Out!" PyroMan yelled, his arms outstretched, pulling on the controls on the galaxy, begging the left wing to return to its proper place.  
  
The rear of the galaxy opened and out diver Starrider, Rbstr, WildEagle and Zionsfire. Pulling his mini-chaingun from his back Starrider turned around as he fell to see PyroMan bail out and the galaxy slam into the ground. Dirt flew up in a wave, then the galaxy exploded, sending shards of metal and shrapnel in all directions.  
  
Starrider watched a particularly large piece of metal fly into a nearby New Conglomerate soldier, entering his upper chest and exploding with a burst of red out of his back, separating his torso from his body. Starrider turned around to see Rbstr vomiting, the puke going up rather than down as he fell faster. Then their feet touched the ground, and the puke splattered everywhere around Rbstr. Immediately they we're engulfed in hell. Bullets emerged from almost every angle, aiming for them, destined to rip apart their body limb-by-limb, atom-by-atom. Starrider and Zionsfire landed closest to each other, WildEagle and Rbstr landed about 50 feet away. Starrider and Zionsfire both sprinted to a nearby group of rocks and trees. Starrider dove for cover, Zionsfire right after him, landing on top of him as a grenade exploded in front of the rock. Shrapnel flew over the rock and left a large black spot on the front. As Starrider and Zionsfire sat up they saw Rbstr and WildEagle both running for defense of their own. Suddenly WildEagle's leg was gone. It burst, replaced by a thin red mist and small chunks of red, bleeding flesh. A squirt of blood shot out to WildEagle's leg, spraying the ground with blood and soaking the grass crimson red. WildEagle fell hard, his body riveted with pain, bud the sure deadly amounts of adrenaline his body was pumping into his system suppressed the pain. Rbstr turned around and grabbed his hand as he scrambled behind another rock. Rbstr looked over at Starrider, his eyes frozen into his skull with terror. WildEagle roared in pain as his leg continued to flow out blood onto the ground. Rbstr tore his eyes away from his leader as Starrider motion for him to help WildEagle.  
  
"We're pretty much screwed aren't we?" Zionsfire said, an attempt at sarcasm in his voice failing miserably. "Yup, I'd say so," Starrider replied, the same way. "Well should we at least give em hell before we go?" Zionsfire chuckled, eyeing his thumper. "Lets at least TRY to stay alive, but fuck yeah, let's rock their world," Starrider agreed. Starrider released his Mini-chaingun from his back, Zionsfire readied his thumper with plasma grenades, and they went.  
  
Both emerging from opposite sides of the rock, they went out guns flaring. A group of three New Conglomerate soldiers that was laying down heavy fire was instantly on fire as a thumper grenade exploded into the middle ones face. They burned, then Starrider ended their misery with a lethal wall of bullets, knocking off chunks of flesh from all of them, and sending them into the earth, bleeding...dead.  
  
Watching three of their comrades go down in such a horrific manner, all the New Conglomerate suddenly felt that Starrider and Zionsfire were a more deadly target then WildEagle and Rbstr. Starrider and Zionsfire again took cover behind some trees, Starrider tree was barely wide enough to cover his shoulders. Bullets ripped into the tree as bark and wood flew into the air. WildEagle crouched down stuck his thumper to the side of the tree. He volleyed 3 plasma grenades into the area of the New Conglomerate, spreading some out and burning more.  
  
Bullets blew chunks off the trees that Zionsfire and Starrider were hiding behind. Starrider crouched down and made himself into the smallest ball possible, Zionsfire attempting a similar stance. "We need to get out of here," Zionsfire said quickly as a rocklet blew past his tree and exploded into a rock. Starrider nodded quickly in agreement, then looked at Rbstr and WildEagle. WildEagle was lying down; he had Rbstr's bolt driver in his hand, and was firing of rounds as quick as he could. Peeking around, Starrider saw the New Conglomerate with the Rocklets head explode. The body spazzed, the trigger finger blurting out the remaining 3 rockets left in its chamber, then fell to the ground, blood spurting from his neck, its spinal cord sticking out of the top. The bodies leg continued to spaz as Starrider turned his gaze back to Rbstr. Rbstr had a Cycler in his hand and was standing over WildEagle, peeking above the rock and firing off rounds. "We need to get them out of here first," Starrider said, looking at Zionsfire. Zionsfire silently agreed.  
  
Suddenly the sky went black, it was as if the sun had suddenly died, everything was black except for a very thin amount of light reflecting off the clouds. All fighting immediately ceased as the soldiers lowered their weapons in disbelief. Starrider looked into the sky as a very low, eerie fog moved in. The fog was only about a foot and a half high, but it was immensely thick, Starrider could no longer see the ground. Starrider took a glance over and Saw Rbstr crouched over WildEagle, he seemed to have his hand on his back, since WildEagle was completely covered in the mist as he was lying down. They seemed to be talking, or rather, Rbstr was stammering, then WildEagle peeked his head above the mist and his eyes went wide, Starrider watched as the pure face of horror enveloped both Rbstr and WildEagle's faces.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed, looking up, Starrider saw the lightning was a very bright red, and it jumped from cloud to cloud. Then thunder louder then anything Starrider had ever heard boomed across the battlefield. More lightning flickered across the battlefield, shading everything, from the soldiers to their weapons to the already crimson red blood on the rocks and trees, with a light red. Starrider then looked in the distance and saw what Rbstr had seen.  
  
It was him. He was here.  
  
Then a sound like a hundred jackhammers exploding in short succession proceeded the rock the world. Starrider watched, as the man stood in the dark fog and fired his mini-chain gun in a swirling motion, dissipating every New Conglomerate into thin air. "That son of a bitch has a mini-chain gun-jackhammer thingy!!!!" Zionsfire screamed. Indeed, every bullet that exploded out of the mini-chain gun then exploded into a hail or flak and metal. "Run!" Starrider suddenly screamed, "Run! Run Now!" Starrider ran to Rbstr, grabbed one side of WildEagle's arm and with Rbstr's help began to run with WildEagle between them. They ran as fast as they could, the footsteps of Zionsfire pounding behind them.  
  
The mini-chain gun jackhammer was still firing. As Zionsfire turned his head he saw one of the New Conglomerate who was running away, seemingly touching the ground every 5 or so steps, suddenly vanish into small bits of red mist. The mist seemed to stay in the shape of a body, then fall to the ground, as if his soul was splattered with the blood of the body.  
  
Then the firing stopped, and the man looked at Zionsfire. Zionsfire was suddenly scorching the earth with every step he took as the most powerful fuel known to mankind took over his legs, fear. The man looked at Zionsfire dead in the eye, gave him a familiar look, one he hadn't seen in a long time, but was slightly different now. Then the man vanished, as Zionsfire turned to look straight, he ran straight into the side of a galaxy, and blacked out.  
  
Starrider threw Rbstr and WildEagle into the rear of the galaxy and grabbed ZionsFire through the mist. He dragged him into the gal and hit the button to close the back door. "Go go go!" he shouted, "Go now!" "SHUT UP!" came the all too familiar voice of PyroMan. The galaxy then thundered into the air, quite quicker then usual, and Starrider noticed that the galaxy was new. He snickered; PyroMan must've crashed the old one.  
  
Starrider sat on the edge of his seat in the galaxy. WildEagle was laying next to him, unconscious, Rbstr staring at him, not blinking. WildEagle's armour was bloody, almost completely red. Zionsfire sat with Rbstr across from Starrider, a nice sized bruise on his forehead, and a headache to match. PyroMan sat in the pilots seat as usual, though it seemed he was staring more at WildEagle than the controls. Worry ran through his face like a river.  
  
Eventually the galaxy landed at a Terran base on Hossin, the Court Yard was filled with bustling activity, and apparently the news of the man had already reached the base. It seemed the Terran took many casualties, as wounded seemed to be everywhere. The galaxy landed quickly yet softly into the middle of the court yard, PyroMan seemingly forgetting about the last 5 feet above the ground and running to WildEagle, letting the galaxy drop the rest of the way. Zionsfire then bonked his head on the side of the galaxy again; he cringed in pain and gave PyroMan an evil stare that was ignored. PyroMan and Rbstr grabbed WildEagle and began to carry him out of the galaxy; Starrider followed them outside, calling for medics. WildEagle was put on a stretcher and immediately taken inside. Everyone stood there, looking at each other, PyroMan sat down and out his head in his hands. Starrider walked up a nearby flight of stairs onto the outside walkway. He walked to the far side of the base and looked in the distance.  
  
There were black clouds; lightning could still be seen flashing across and beneath them, with the faintest sound of thunder echoing their flash. Starrider began to cry, anger, sadness, worry, fury, emotions overtaking him once again. "Come fight me you bastard!" Starrider screamed at the clouds. He then fell to his knees and sobbed. Pounding his fist against the ground he cursed, through chokes and tears he cursed, he knew who the devil was. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, Zionsfire was behind him, Zionsfire nodded...he knew too.  
  
Everyone slept very little that night; terror, battle plans, worries...they all clouded their minds, perhaps least of all Rbstr, who was at WildEagle's bedside the minute he came out of surgery. PyroMan, just as equally worried about his friend couldn't sit still; he paced around the base, walking outside in the frigid cold. Guards huddled along the walls, their breath puffing into the air as the cold bit into their skin. PyroMan would walk by, pat them on the shoulder, and keep walking.  
  
Later...As WildEagle opened his eyes his leg sent a prick of pain up his side. He was overwhelmed with relief, as he looked and saw he had 2 legs. "The meds must've had one hell of a time pulling that one off," he thought. Then he noticed Rbstr. He was sitting on the side of his bed, his head by WildEagle's legs, snoring. PyroMan had seemed to finally come inside and was sleeping in a chair across the room, drooling.  
  
"Good morning," Starrider greeted WildEagle from his chair to the left of him. "How could you possibly be awake?" WildEagle asked, noticing Starrider leaning against the wall to his left. "Unlike these two," Starrider motioned to Rbstr and PyroMan, who now had a bubble on the corner of his mouth, "I took the doctors advice as not to worry too much because you'll make a full recovery," Starrider smiled. "Did anything else happen?" WildEagle asked. Starrider shook his head, and with a small heave of tiredness continued, "You've still got time to sleep." "As do you," WildEagle responded. Starrider nodded, then WildEagle closed his eyes and was instantly whisked back to a dream. "Why didn't you tell him?" Zionsfire asked from a dark corner. "I'll tell them all together tomorrow," Starrider said plainly, "no need to have to say it twice."  
  
As Starrider opened his eyes he saw it was still dark. As his eyes adjusted, he suddenly realized he was sitting on cold, moist gross. Looking around him he then saw everything was indeed dark, but not from lack of sunlight, everything was a tone of gray. He sat on light gray grass, surrounded by dark gray trees. He stood up, and he realized what was happening, "I finally figured it out," Starrider said, frowning as he turned around. "You always knew, you just wouldn't accept it," breathed the man. He stood in the gray forest wearing a black trench coat, his back to Starrider. As he turned around, his super heavy assault weapon was nowhere to be seen, he trench coat was open in the front, and his odd armour was underneath. "You wouldn't accept it, the man continued, "your childhood friend for years suddenly overcome with the powers of invisibility, the genius of the Terran Republics greatest scientists, and the ability to pull you wherever I please, while time stops everywhere else, and other abilities," the man paused, "and you couldn't accept he would kill one of his own best friends, right in front of you."  
  
Starrider expected himself to feel sad, but he didn't. His body began to feel like fire, an all too familiar rage seemingly pulled from the depths of his soul by his most hated enemy. With clenched fists and through grated teeth Starrider seemingly forced out in hate, "Why did you do it? You sick bastard. You rotting little piece of evil shit!" The man stood there, "I notice you refuse to use my name." "Your name is a wretched pile of syllables that doesn't deserve to be uttered, Starrider flared back.  
  
The man laughed, and then suddenly WildEagle, Rbstr and Zionsfire appeared in the gray clearing with Starrider. "What the," Rbstr stammered, then noticed the man, and yelled, "fuck!" Zionsfire was frozen with fear, and WildEagle, who was lying on the ground, sat up. Rbstr was trying to run, but his feet felt cemented to the gray grass. Finally the invisible cement snapped, and Rbstr was off, adrenaline pushing his body like nose to an engine, he glanced back, and saw everyone looking at him, everyone except the man. Then, BAM! Rbstr slammed directly into the mans chest, Rbstr made a thud as he hit the ground, the man reached down and grabbed his neck. He lifted Rbstr off the floor, with ease; Rbstr could feel the absolute power surging through his every fiber in the man's body. The man squeezed, and Rbstr gasped for breath. The power in his grip was unreal, and then he lightened his grip, and Rbstr found himself flying through the air, and landing right back where he started.  
  
"Don't do that again," the man said, standing back with the group, his voice monotone, showing no emotion or regret as Rbstr cradled his most likely broken arm. "Now, let's continue," the man began once again, "I assume by now you've all figured out who I am..." the man drifted off as he received blank stares back at him, except for Starrider and Zionsfire. "You don't? Why, Starrider, you haven't told them yet?" the man appeared in front of Zionsfire, "And you know too. Don't you?" "Get away from me you bastard," Zionsfire snarled. Then WildEagle asked, "How did you know his name?" "I know all your names," the man explained, then began pointing to each person and reciting their name, "Rbstr, Zionsfire, WildEagle, Starrider...and the missing Michaelsuave."  
  
"He's Destroyeron Dammit!" Starrider suddenly screamed, panting with fury at the snide remark about Michaelsuave. "Ah see, that wasn't so hard," Destroyeron smiled evilly. It finally clicked in Rbstr and WildEagle's mind, and Rbstr gasped, and WildEagle simply sat their dumbfounded. The second snide remark pushed Starrider over the edge, and he swung at Destroyeron. Instantly Destroyeron disappeared. "Come on you bastard!" Starrider screamed, his fists clenched and at his side, his face growing red. "Fight me!" Starrider screamed. Then Destroyeron suddenly appeared behind Starrider in a karate type stance, with one arm extended forward and another pulled back. Destroyeron blasted his fist into the back of Starrider, sending him flying into a tree, and down to the ground, unconscious. Then the group, except for Destroyeron, was back at the base, Starrider still lying unconscious.  
  
It was dark, everything was black, Starrider saw himself standing in the darkness, a seemingly invisible light making him visible. Then, his mother and Sputty suddenly appeared, standing together, holding hands. "Hi, son," Sputty smiled. Starrider's eyes began to water and he sniffled, "I'm dreaming." His mother nodded, "Yes you are honey, but this is more like a vision." "Your unconscious, but your already loosing hope of overcoming Destroyeron," Sputty said. "How can I possibly beat him? He's got super strength, he can go invisible, move at the speed of light, he's got that freaking shotty chain gun and only god knows what else he can do!" Starrider exclaimed frustratingly. "Soon, the field of battle will even," Sputty foresaw, "but you must keep up hope. Whatever happens, you must have hope. Destroyeron must be stopped, and you're the only one who can do it." "What? How?" Starrider asked. Then Sputty and his mother began to disappear, they slowly melted back into the darkness, becoming one with nothing. "Wait!" Starrider screamed, and tried to run after them. "You'll see, have hope," came the last message from his father.  
  
Later, Starrider woke up, he was in the Medical room, doctors we're running everywhere, Terran Soldiers were even more popular, some on stretchers, some limping or cradling a wounded arm. As he sat up, his upper back hurt a little. He grabbed a nearby doctor by the arm, "What's going on?" he asked. "New Conglomerate are attacking," the doctor said hurriedly before running off. Suddenly there was a series of explosions, and screams of agony. The sound of Bursters suddenly filled the air, "the explosions must've been liberators," Starrider thought. Then another series of blasts came. Starrider jumped off his bed, ignoring the pain in his back, he ran for the exit and grabbed a rocklet from a wounded soldier holding a bloody patch of his uniform with his arm. As Starrider entered the main room, it was Chaos, Terran soldiers were running everywhere, Starrider could hear more explosions and the sounds of chain guns and the blasts of jackhammers. Starrider ran upstairs to the outside; there he saw that the New Conglomerate had not taken the courtyard yet. He saw Terrans lined up on the walls, weapons f every kind firing, thumpers shooting plasma grenades, snipers blasting, mini-chain guns throwing lead, rocklets exploding everywhere. He jogged towards the armory, as he saw a New Conglomerate sniper to the side of a tree. Starrider emptied the rocklet clip in the snipers direction. The first rocklet exploded into the tree beside the sniper, the second went over his shoulder, and then Starrider threw the rocklet to the ground and ran into the armory.  
  
Starrider quickly strapped on a Reinforced Exosuit and grabbed a Cycler and full rocklet. He ran outside and saw WildEagle. WildEagle saw him too and waved slightly, then a bullet exploded out of his head between his eyes. Time seemed to slow down; the bullet was rotating out of WildEagle's head, followed by pieces of brain and splashes of blood. The few pieces of the head that were left fell off and the body began to fall, Starrider saw the bullet coming for him, streaking through the air. He tried to move, but he couldn't, then he realized he was, ever so slowly, but not fast enough to dodge the bullet. He felt the horror and pain as it entered into the left center of his chest, it split the armour to pieces as it drove into his soft skin, piercing it open. He felt his skin give way, and the bullet enter his soft insides; blue and red blood became a dark crimson red as it past out of the jagged gaping hole. The bullet kept going, blasting apart his tissue, exploding a rib into shards, then it reached his heart, and pressed against it, grinding on the soft, red, indispensable organ. The heart depressed, then gave way as it pulsed, splashing blood as waves of the life giving substance began to flow in every direction as the bullet pierced through it. The bullet exploded out the other side, it smashed through remaining tissue and another rib, only to come to a grinding halt at the back of Starrider's armour, covered in blood. The heart spattered erratically, collapsing as it sputtered in its last moments of life, the bullet still jammed into the back of Starrider's armour.  
  
Starrider watched WildEagle's limp body fall to the ground, his blood splattered over Starrider's face. Blood spewed from the headless corpse as it fell towards the ground, creating an arc like a red rainbow of blood. The body slammed into the ground as his hand twitched, then became silent, a stream of blood flowing onto the hard, dark ground.  
  
Starrider was already flying backwards, the bullet pushed him into the air, Starrider's arms we're d as he slammed into the ground. His hands felt for the hole in his chest, he could feel the gaping hole, his insides in pieces, his blood covering his black uniform. He saw Rbstr and Zionsfire running towards him, his hands started to feel weak as they lay across the hole in his chest. There was only a little pain, or perhaps, so much that his body couldn't explain it... There was a tightening feeling instead, his whole body felt tight, taught and rigid...then the sound shut off, everything was quiet, the tight feeling seemed to begin to loosen as the world seemed to get darker, his head leaned to the side, Starrider watched Terran Republic soldiers running from the base...the world kept getting darker, Starrider could see a flow of blood running away from his body, mixing into the dark ground as WildEagle's blood did the same. Then the world went black.  
  
Starrider stood in blackness again, only himself visible. "Is this heaven or hell?" Starrider asked softly, slowly walking through the darkness. "Neither," your unconscious again," said Starrider's father that suddenly appeared at his side. "I remember the bullet going into me, my heart shattered...and WildEagle..." Starrider drifted off... "You we're dead, but not anymore," Sputty said, "Remember when I said the sides were going to be evened?" Starrider nodded...a tear slowly dripped down his left chin. Sputty tried to wipe away the tear from Starrider, but his hand went right through it, "The sides are evened now, you are equal to Destroyeron in ever way; except one." "It's not possible," Starrider said. "Never think anything is impossible, you will beat Destroyeron," Sputty said. Starrider looked at his father sadly, knowing it wasn't possible. "You have spirit, and goodness, that is why you will win," Sputty encouraged, "It is up to you." Then he was gone. Then Starrider was gone from the darkness also.  
  
Starrider's eyes were closed; he was lying on this chest, and "Ugh" he moaned as he rolled onto his back. He felt the cool air as it chilled his bones; his hands ran along the cold dirt. Starrider slowly sat up and opened his eyes. He was in a forest, giant trees towered above him, he sat on bare ground. As he tried to stand up he felt weak, his legs wobbled as he leaned against a tree. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up above the ground. It felt as if some invisible force was trying to pull him in every direction. Starrider screamed, as the force seemed to get stronger, and stronger. Starrider yelled in pain and piercing agony, his body felt like it would explode. Suddenly a massive shock of energy seemed to hit Starrider in the back of the head, Starrider fell to the ground, and watched a glow of gray flow over everything away from his body. The bare ground turned from brown to a light gray, the trees bark suddenly became a dark gray, its leaves morphing also, leaving no trace of their natural green behind. The flow of gray rippled away until Starrider only saw gray, then he passed out. 


End file.
